1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display panel and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
As the information society develops, display devices for displaying an image are being increasingly required in various forms, and in recent years, various display devices such as Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs), Plasma Display Panels (PDPs), and Organic Light Emitting Display Devices (OLEDs) have been utilized. Such a display device includes a display panel corresponding to the display device.
A display panel includes thin film transistors in each pixel area, and a specific pixel area in the display panel is controlled through a flow of an electric current of the thin film transistor. For this, the thin film transistor includes a storage capacitor. The storage capacitor in the thin film transistor forms an electric field between materials having a difference between two specific potentials. The larger the size of a capacitor is, the larger the capacitance is, but this may reduce an opening ratio of a pixel area. Therefore, a technique for maintaining or increasing the capacitance of the capacitor while increasing the opening ratio is necessary.